gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Quinn y Santana
La relación entre Quinn Fabray y Santana Lopez es una relación de amistad que existe entre ellas. Aunque en varias ocasiones tuvieron conflictos su amistad sigue siendo solida. Son conocidas comúnmente como Quinntana al combinar sus nombres (Quinn/San'tana') Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot thumb|left|Quinn y Santana. En Pilot, vemos a Quinn y Santana junto con otras Cheerios burlánd ose por un vídeo de Rachel cantando On My Own. Ambas se acercan a Finn cuando lo ven hablando con Rachel. También se les puede ver junto a Sue viendo a New Directions cantando Don't Stop Believin'. Además, en una escena cortada del episodio, se les puede ver a ambas burlándose de Rachel en el baño de chicas. Showmance En Showmance, se les ve caminando juntas para avisarle a Will que Sue lo buscaba. Mas tarde, están juntas en el club de Celibato, mientras Santana daba vueltas con su falda, Quinn dice: "Dios bendiga al pervertido que inventó las faldas, hay que presumir y no dar nada chicas". Luego, Santana, Quinn y Brittany audicionan para entrar a New Directions cantando I Say A Little Prayer. Al final, las chicas están en la oficina de Sue cuando les dice que serán sus espías en el club Glee. Acafellas En Acafellas, Quinn y Santana convencen a Rachel de decirle al Sr. Schue que sus pasos son malos. Mas tarde, intentan convencer a Mercedes que Kurt siente algo por ella y luego convencen al club para contratar a Dakota Stanley, el coreografo de Vocal Adrenaline. Juntas, junto con las chicas de New Directions y Kurt van en busca de Dakota y luego cuando lo contratan este da un programa de dietas excepto a ellas y las nombra perfectas (junto con Brittany) pero luego los chicos del club se van y Rachel los detiene y despide a Dakota. Finalmente, ambas se ven en la oficina de Sue por lo que ella se decepciona y pide que huelan sus axilas diciendo que es el olor del fracaso, también les quita su bronceado gratis por todo un semestre y Santana se va llorando. Preggers En Preggers, se pueden ver a Quinn, Brittany y Santana hablando juntas en la sala de coro cuando Puck, Mike y Matt entran al club Glee. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Brittany le daba un masaje a Santana cuando se enteran por parte de Puck que Quinn esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Santana se ve muy sorprendida por la noticia. Mas tarde, Santana esta de acuerdo con Quinn de que Rachel no vuelva a New Directions ya que no se sabia la coreografía de la canción que iban a presentar. Vitamin D En Vitamin D, Santana se ríe sobre el comentario que Brittany hizo sobre el embarazo de Quinn. Mas tarde, Quinn y Santana, junto con las demás chicas de New Directions, cantan y bailan juntas durante la competencia de Mash up de chicos contra chicas, en donde las chicas cantan Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Throwdown En Throwdown, Quinn y Santana, junto con Brittany le dan información del Club Glee a Sue. Mas tarde, son separadas cuando Sue elige a Santana en su equipo y deja a Quinn en el equipo de Will. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me. Después, Santana y Quinn junto con Brittany son las únicas animadoras que estaban calentando ya que las demás habían reprobado. Mash-Up En Mash-Up, Quinn y Santana, junto con Brittany, bailan juntas durante Bust a Move. Mas tarde, se ve que ninguna de las dos disfruta del solo de Puck de Sweet Caroline. Wheels thumb|Quinn y Santana. En Wheels, Quinn, Santana, Puck y Finn se les ve vendiendo pasteles, pero solo logran venderle uno a Brittany. Mas tarde, Quinn, Santana, Puck y Brittany están vendiendo pasteles a toda la escuela gracias a una receta que Puck encontró de su abuela (pero en realidad le había echado droga). Antes del diva-off entre Rachel y Kurt de Defying Gravity, se les ve a Quinn y a Santana hablando juntas. Ballad thumb|left|Santana, Quinn y Mercedes durante "Lean On Me". En Ballad, al final, Santana, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn para decirle que los quieren y están con ellos. Durante la canción, se puede ver a Santana abrazando a Quinn. Hairography thumb|Quinn y Santana discutiendo. En Hairography, después de que Puck y Quinn cuidaran a los hijo de Kendra Giardi Santana le dice a Quinn que pretende con Puck y que cuidar niños es muy de los 90 para conquistarlos y Quinn dice que Puck siente algo por ella a lo que Santana responde que mientras jugaban a la niñera ellos se mandaban mensajes con contenido sexual y que si no le cree, que revise su celular, que los mensajes eran tan calientes como para que los borre. Sectionals Cuando Santana, Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Artie y Kurt Tina le dice a Santana que si no le molesta que Puck sea el verdadero padre del bebe de Quinn y ella dice que ellos solo tienen sexo y desde que Quinn se embarazo es lo mejor que hay en McKinley esto hace referencia a que no le importa lo que le pasa a su mejor amiga. Home Santana le dice a Mercedes como ser delgada y despues vemos a Quinn quien mira con furia a Santana por aconsejar mal a Mercedes. Laryngitis Quinn ve a Mercedes y ella le dice que no se moleste que entre Puck y ella no hay nada a lo que Quinn dice que ella no es un problema entre Su relacion de Mercedes y Puck Quinn le dijo que deberia de preocupars e por santana ya que no va a permitir que ellos esten juntos Theatricality http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Papa_Don%27t_Preach_-_Glee_(Perfomance) mientras Puck le canta a Quinn ella se ve feliz por los dos y olvida sus malos entendidos con Quinn Funk cuando Quinn termina de cantar It's a Man's Man's Man's World Santana junto a los demas va a abrazarla y darle apoyo por su embarazo Journey Santana va de urgencia con todos por el nacimiento de Beth Corcoran la hija de Quinn y le muestra apoyo. Segunda Temporada Audition Quinn es renombrada lider de las cheerios a causa que delato a Santana,terminan peleando en el pasillo de la escuela, so detenidas por Will. thumb¿Cuándo se le preguntó qué pasó con ella thumb | Quinn, Santana y Brittany cantando "Say A Little Prayer" s, New directions son una familia, los insultos de Santana a Quinn diciendo que ella ya tiene una familia. Quinn responde con ira, y entonces le dice a Santana para arreglar su pelo para arriba antes de ir a clase. thumb | Quinn y Santana en el Empire State Of Mind The Rocky Horror Glee Show Santana y Quinn ambos tienen el mismo papel en Rocky Horror-Magenta. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Cuando Brittany es engañada para aceptar ser disparada de un cañón, Quinn y Santana salen de las Cheerios para protegerla. Ambas habían elegido originalmente las cheerios para permanecer en el equipo cuando se enfrentaron a la elección de glee o Cheerios. Silly Love Songs Santana se da cuenta que Quinn engañaba a Sam con Finn y en un macabro plan besa a Finn para pegarle mononucleosis, y cuando este besa a Quinn esta tambien se contagia de mononucleosis. Comeback Santana está en el pasillo con Quinn, Quinn por la taquilla y se complementa con su atuendo. De Santa thumb na se lo lleva también, porque todo el mundo estaba tomando consejos de Brittany para vestirse, pero en realidad la idea fue de Rachel. Santana le pede a Sam que termine su relación de Quinn. Ella le explica a Sam que él sabe que Quinn le dio un beso a Finn, pero que estaba dispuesto a creer su historia para quedarse con ella, y que él tiene la oportunidad de mostrar a todos que él no es una presa fácil. Santana procede entonces a la proposición de Sam. Blame It On The Alcohol Se ve a Santana saliendo con sam en la fiesta de rachel pero luego cuando bebe, ella acusa a Sam que le gusta mas quinn que ella. Prom Queen Tanto Quinn y Santana se están postulando para reina del baile (Quinn con Finn y Santana con Karofsky). Cuando Santana canta'' Dancing Queen'' con Mercedes, Quinn baila mientras ella está caminando hasta Santana. New York Santana, junto con Brittany, golpea la puerta del baño esperando a Quinn para salir, Santana se queja de que ella necesita para pintarse. Santana le cuenta a Quinn cuando sale y que el la quiere ganar los nacionales porque la haría sentirse mejor después de renunciar a sus puestos de Cheerios. Quinn (con lagrimas en los ojos) y es consolada por Santana. Quinn piensa inicialmente algo de otra manera que Santana, pero una sacudida eléctrica Santana le dice que corte de pelo sería de ayuda. Tercera temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, Santana y Brittany intentan comvencer a Quinn de que vuelva a las Cheerios y a New Directions con ellas ya que es su ultimo año. Sin embargo, Quinn no les hace caso. Mas tarde, Santana y Quinn se ven mientras que Blaine cantaba It's Not Unusual, donde Santana, Quinn, y las Cheerios queman un piano purpura. Asian F Ambas bailan apoyando a Brittany en Run The World (Girls) . I Kissed a Girl Después de Josh Coleman (segundo capitán de rugby)molesta a Santana , Quinn llega a su defensa diciendo que ser gay no es una opción. Quinn entonces canta respaldo de Santana (y Rachel) en'' I Kissed a Girl. Tan pronto como terminan de cantar, Santana abraza a Quinn para darle las gracias por su apoyo.. Hold On To Sixteen Después de las Seccionales, Quinn anima a las chicas a volver, Santana despues vuelve a ser parte del glee club Heart Santana hace una propuesta a The God Squad, (Quinn es parte) , para entregar una canción de am or a Brittany Cuando los miembros de la escuadra después discuten si se va a hacer, Quinn está claramente del lado de Santana. Más tarde se canta Cherish/Cherish'' a Brittany. thumb | 175px Prom-asaurus Quinn y Santana han sido nominados para ser la reina del baile. En la sala de coro. Ambas tubieron la tarea de contar los votos en conjunto por lo que no ocurre sabotaje y lo hace más justo. Después de la reunión en la sala de español, tanto Santana y Quinn terminaron con los mismos resultados a los que Quinn gana por un voto. Quinn le dice a Santana que no se siente bien ganar este título. El título de reina del baile con el tiempo fue para Rachel y Quinn y Santana cantan'' Take My Breath Away, como un dueto para el rey y la reina de baile. Durante la canción, Quinn se encuentra con el apoyo de Santana. Nationals Ellas tienen un momento especial juntas en las Nacionales y hablan sobre la forma en que empezaron juntas y que van a terminar esto juntas. Quinn se le ve reír y abrazar a Santana después del anuncio de los ganadores de Nacionales 2012. Cuarta Temporada Thanksgiving Quinn y Santana vuelven junto a los otros graduados a McKinley para ser mentores de los chicos del club Glee asi que Quinn, Santana y Brittany ofrecen consejos de como usar su femenidad. Las tres interpretan Come See About Me. Luego Santana que encuentra a Quinn en el salon del coro le dice que ''la pequeña perra malvada de Kitty le esta dando Laxantes a su chica Marley, Quinn cree que ella la esta reflejando en Kitty por thumb|Imagen promocional Quinntana.que siempre le a tenido envidia. Santana burlandose le pregunta por que le tendría envidia, Quinn responde diciendo que mientras ella sigue siendo una animadora en la universidad ella esta saliendo con uno de sus profesores el cual se esta divorciando. Santana se burla diciendo que si acaso a su profesor le excitan las madres adolescentes que apenas puede ver a sus hijos. Quinn ofendida le da una cachetada a Santana la cual se la devuelve al instante en ese momento llega Brittany y les pregunta que pasaba a lo cual Quinn le responde que nada. Después de eso Quinn se retira y Santana dice que Quinn siempre a sido buena con las cachetadas. Naked Quinn y Santana visitan a Rachel en Nueva York ya que Kurt las llamo para que hablen con Rachel para que no haga la escena en topples en la película. Quinn le dice a Santana que le debería pedir perdón por darle una cachetada muy muy fuerte esta ultima la ignora hablando con Rachel sobre como se sentirá en unos años cuando ya haya hecho la película y la escena este por siempre. Al final del episodio Rachel renuncia a la pelicula y va a cantar junto a Quinn y Santanas en el auditorio de NYADA, donde interpretan Love Song. I Do Santana y Quinn regresan a Lima, Ohio para la boda de Will y Emma. Donde todos los gradudados regresan. En la iglesia Santana saluda de lejos a Brittany y le comenta que odia el día de San Valentín, a lo que Quinn le responde que ella (Quinn) siempre ha dejado que los hombres la definan. Al no ser realizada la boda van a la recepcion donde es la fiesta mientras que Will va a buscar a Emma. Quinn y Santana bailan juntas junto a Mike y cuando Sam y Brittany se acercan a bailar, ellas van al bar y usan identificaciones falsas para pedir un par de copas, Quinn menciona que Santana se ve genial con ese vestido a lo que esta ultima responde con una sonrisa y luego chocan las copas. Luego mientras Rachel y Finn cantan We've Got Tonite, Santana y Quinn bailan juntas lentamente y Quinn le comenta a Santana que jamas habia bailado lento con una chica, Santana la mira y le sonrrie,y ella (Quinn) dice me gusta.. thumb|Quinntana antes de tener relaciones. Despues de esto van a su habitacion en la que hospedaran riendo y tienen relaciones sexuales. Las podemos ver despues de esto mientras Quinn toma agua menciona que eso sera cosa de una vez, Santana coqueteando comenta que talvez puede ser cosa de dos veces,Quinn la mira baja su botella de agua y tienen relaciones otra vez. thumb|left|Quinntana despues de tener relaciones. Canciones Duetos *''Take My Breath Away'' de Berlin. (Prom-asaurus) Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) *''Express Yourself'' de Madonna. Cantada con Rachel, Mercedes y Tina. (The Power of Madonna) *''Bad Romance'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada con Kurt, Mercedes y Tina. (Theatricality) ;Segunda Temporada *''Toxic'' de Britney Spears. Cantada con Will, Rachel, Brittany y Tina. (Britney/Brittany) *''Time Warp'' de The Rock Show Horror Picture Show. Cantada con Kurt, Finn, Artie, Brittany, Tina y Mercedes. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' de Desconocido. Cantada con Tina, Rachel y Mercedes. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) ;Tercera Temporada *''We Are Young'' de fun. featuring Janelle Monáe. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Mercedes y Sam. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''Edge Of Glory'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada con Mercedes y Tina. (Nationals) *''We Are The Champions'' de Queen. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Puck y Kurt. (Nationals) ;Cuarta Temporada *''Homeward Bound/Home'' de Simon & Garnfunel/''Phillip Phillips''. Cantada con Finn, Puck, Mike y Mercedes. (Thanksgiving) *''Love Song'' de Sara Bareilles. Cantada con Rachel. (Naked) *''We've Got Tonite'' de Bob Seger. Cantada con Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Marley, Jake, Artie y Betty. (I Do) Coros Juntas ;Segunda Temporada *''The Only Exception'' de Paramore. Coros junto con Mercedes para Rachel. (Britney/Brittany) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''I Say a Little Prayer'' de '' Dionne Warwick''. Cantada por Quinn (Showmance) *''Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' de Beyonce/''Katrina and the Waves''. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions. (Vitamin D) *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' de The Supremes. Cantada por Quinn. (Throwdown) ;Segunda Temporada *''Forget You'' de Cee Lo Green. Cantada por Holley, Artie, Mercedes y Santana. (The Substitute) ;Tercera Temporada *''I Kissed a Girl'' de Katy Perry. Cantada por Rachel y Santana. (I Kissed A Girl) *''Cherish/Cherish'' de Madonna/''The Association''. Cantada por Quinn con The God Squad. De Santana para Brittany. (Heart) ;Cuarta Temporada *''Come See About Me'' de The Supremes. Cantada por Quinn. (Thanksgiving) Curiosidades * Los dos salieron con Sam. * Ambos son parte de la The Unholy Trinity (con Brittany). * Los dos se unieron a la Cheerios y el Glee Club en conjunto (con Brittany) * Los dos se acostaron con Puck en la Primera Temporada. * Ambas han fumado, aunque no se les ha visto fumar juntas. * Quinn parece haber sabido que Santana era lesbiana antes de que ella saliera del armario. (New York) * Inicialmente odiaba a Rachel cuando el show comenzó, pero ahora ambas son buenas amigas de esta. * Lucharon en el pasillo.(Audition) * Lloraron cuando perdieron junior Prom Queen.(Prom Queen) * Candidatas a reina del baile dos veces. * Ambas han sido las capitánas de la Cheerios. * Ambas odiaban el club Glee, pero más tarde se unieron(con Brittany). * Las dos han estado con Finn. * A pesar de haber tenido inconvenientes en el pasado, tuvieron relaciones sexuales. * Ambas desempeñaron el mismo personaje en The Rocky Horror Glee Show. * Santana es la primera chica con la que Quinn ha bailado lento * Ambas han sido rechazadas por un miembro de su familia (Quinn por su padre debido a su embarazo en Ballad y Santana por su "abuela", debido a su sexualidad en I Kissed a Girl). * Sam parece saber que tuvieron sexo, ya que el lo menciono en Homecoming. Galería 1000px-Santana_and_quinn67.jpg 686780_1302547091831_full.png 02234568.jpg Images567890.jpg Images56543745.jpg Image.jpg Live-Concert-unholy-trinity-23363760-384-565.png Pucks-girl26-2448455_211_197.jpg Quinnsanana1.jpg Quinn-santana-auditi888on.png Quinnsantanaempirestateofmind.gif Quinntana.png Quinntana_hug.gif Quinntana1.jpg Quinntana1.png Quinntana3.png Quinntana12.png Quinntana13.png Quinntana14.png Quinntana734552231.gif Quinntanas1.jpg S02x20_-_Glee.S02E20.HDTV.XviD-LOL.avi_002525773.jpg Santana-quinn27890.jpg SANTANAQUINNTOP.png Sayalittleprayergif.gif Tumblr_lemld2WFwC1qfxpeqo1_400.jpg Tumblr_ljd7rdq2PJ1qda680o1_500_thumb.jpg Tumblr_lnv89fIDjB1qb3puzo1_5006.jpg Tumblr_lpt8cr2YMq1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg Tumblr_m3eekexhQf1qfji35o6_250_large.jpg Tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o3_r1_250.jpg Tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o5_r1_250.jpg Tumblr_m5setpuhIP1qfcc9mo3_250.gif Tumblr_m5tznizJd51rrwi02o3_250.png Tumblr_m5ucrjnz5H1rorqk0o1_250.gif Tumblr_m20d1aI7kB1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m32lafSV2L1qk06uvo1_r2_500_large.jpg Tumblr_m40xr6c7iL1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Glee-Episode-4-14-I-Do-Promotional-Photos-glee-33454926-595-412.jpg|Quinn and Santana "I Do" Dianna & Naya 01.jpg|QuinnSantana 243.jpg|Santana anda Quinn glee-recap-did-quinntana-really-just-happen.jpg|Quinntana imagessa.jpg|QUINNTANA !! Quinntana.jpg|Quinntana Season Six Navegador Categoría:Relaciones de Santana Categoría:Relaciones Sexuales Categoría:Relaciones de Quinn Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones Homosexuales Categoría:Rivales